dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn
Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, known in Japan as Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu no Fusion!! Gokū to Vegeta (ドラゴンボールZ 復活のフュージョン!!悟空とベジータ; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn!! Gokū and Vegeta"), is the twelfth movie based on the Dragon Ball Z anime. It was originally released in Japan on March 4 1995, between episodes 258 and 259. It was again released to select theaters March 17, 2006, making it the first Dragon Ball movie to be released theatrically in the United States, with Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler following. Following that, it had been released March 28th, 2006 in North America on DVD. It was re-released on DVD and Blu-Ray on May 19, 2009 alongside Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon in a double-feature DVD. Summary The movie starts with the Other World Tournament going on and a match is starting between Goku and Pikkon. The scene changes to the Check-In Station and shows a teenage Ogre guarding the spirit washing machine, but he is distracted with his heavy metal music. His lack of attention allows the machine to become too full, and, as a result, the machine explodes, releasing all of the evil energy at once. The young ogreis enveloped in the evil smog and is transformed into a giant (seemingly innocent) monster of incredible power named Janemba. Janemba's first order of business is to place a barrier around the Check-in Station of the Other World. This barrier prevents King Yemma from maintaining order between realms. With Yemma trapped, the souls of Other World are free to return to the land of the living. Videl and Gohan are summoned to take care of them.Bulma and the others gather the Dragon Balls, and summon Shenron. They wish for all the souls to return to the underworld, but Shenron informs them that he can send them back but there is nothing stopping them from coming back, and that something is wrong in Other World. In the Other World, Goku and Pikkon were fighting in the final of the Other World Tournament, but then are called to go to King Yemma and see what is going on. When they arrive, King Yemma informed them that the monster that did all of this was on the roof of the check-in station. Both Goku and Pikkon are surprised by the tremendous size of Janemba. Goku is excited about his power and lures Janemba to Hell so that Pikkon can start working on the barrier. Once arriving in Hell, Goku is shocked to find it has been changed into a psychedelic, weird world filled with colorful stones. Pikkon attempts to break the barrier, and Goku begins fighting Janemba. Janemba has strange powers that allow him to defy, or rather define, reality (such as creating a portal to punch through that leads right to Goku and forming what seems to be a perfect replica of Goku in his hand, complete with its own Kamehameha), and even as a Super Saiyan 2, Goku is losing. He then powers up to Super Saiyan 3 to defeat the monster.On Earth, Mr. Satan is winning over the zombies and happy that they are enemies that he can beat. Frieza arrives shortly after Gohan and Videl get rid of a large group of zombies, and Frieza starts to taunt Gohan. Before they start fighting, Gohan introduces himself with a short speech and dance, saying "I am son of Goku, guardian of all that is good." However, Gohan defeats him with a single punch to the stomach, prompting the rest of the villains to retreat in fear. Gohan, afterwards, does his victory dance. In the afterlife, Pikkon discovers that cursing at the barrier causes it to break, and the monster, which Goku thought he had defeated, has transformed into a smaller, more powerful form. He makes a sword from an ogre club he finds on the ground (another example of Janemba's power over reality), and starts to easily beat Goku with a swing from his sword, creating a dangerously sharped blade of thin air. He then traps him in a triangular cage made from Blood Pond, and then cuts it down to fit Goku. Vegeta comes to help Goku. He starts to fight Janemba in his strongest form, Super Saiyan 2, but is no match for him. Goku breaks out of Blood Pond and lands on the ground. Vegeta was thrown into a cage of spikes, but Goku catches him in time and they both take cover into the cage of spikes. Goku knows they cannot win as separate entities, so he suggests using thefusion technique. Vegeta becomes skeptical, first off that the pose for theFusion Dance is embarrassing, and furthermore tells him he would rather die than to fuse with a low class Saiyan. But Goku calmly states that Vegeta is been dead. Goku persuades him to agree, and then they try the Fusion Dance. Vegeta agrees, however, he fails to extend his index finger at the last second, and Veku (as named by South Kai) is created. This fighter is weak and can do little but fart in Janemba's face and use his "rabbit feet" technique to run away. Right when Janemba is about to destroy him, the fusion runs out and Goku and Vegeta escape. Vegeta curses Goku, saying fusion is useless, but North Kai telepathically points out that it is Vegeta's fault because his index finger was made into a fist and created the blimp Veku. Pikkon then comes after giving up on the barrier around the Check-In Station and begins to fight Janemba to give Goku and Vegeta more time to perform the fusion. Pikkon figures that Janemba is made of the same material as the barrier, and begins cursing at it. Surprisingly, it works, and the creature is caught completely by surprise. However, it is able to incapacitate Pikkon, although those precious few seconds allowed Goku and Vegeta to perform the Fusion Dance, which is successful, forming Gogeta.On Earth, Goten and Trunks sense their dads fusing, and also fuse to create Gotenks. Gotenks defeats The Dictator's army with the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack in one shot. Gotenks then says YEAH!!! ''Gogeta is formed, and he defeats Janemba with his ultimate attack:the Stardust Breaker. As a result, the teenage ogre returns. Scared by Gogeta, he runs away. Hell is returned to normal and King Yemma is freed with lots work to do. Gogeta defuses,Goku and Vegeta say farewell to each other, and Vegeta returns to his spirit form. Goku and Pikkon return to the Grand Kai's planet. All of the souls are returned to the machine, which is restored. On Earth, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Trunks are returning home. Goten and Trunks know who it was that saved them, but refuse to tell anyone. In the English version, Goten and Trunks were spying on them, and joked about Gohan and Videl kissing and being chased home by a crossed Gohan and an embarrassed Videl. Meanwhile, Shenron remains summoned, and asks if anyone still wants to use the last two wish sounding impatient. Characters Villains * Indicates that this character appears on the film's poster, but is not seen in the film ** Indicates that this character appears in the film, but with a different coloring Continuity Like most movies based on the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(franchise) ''Dragon Ball series], this movie is difficult to place within the main series' timeline. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, he says he has never been pushed to transform into that form before except during the fight with Majin Buu. Fat Buu is not seen anywhere, but if Kid Buu has been defeated, then both Goku and Vegeta should be alive again. This suggests that the Majin Buu Saga happens within this film's background. According to the video game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, the events of this movie happen after Fortuneteller Babatakes the dead Goku back to the Other World (episode 248). Even though Goku is not seen returning to Grand Kai's planet in the manga/anime after Baba brought him back to the Other World, instead being at the Sacred World of the Kais either helping Gohan with his Z Sword training or watching the battle on Earth in a Crystal Ballwhile Old Kai was unlocking Gohan's hidden abilities. This, with the ability of Goten and Trunks to fuse as Super Saiyans, suggest that ''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn''was going on during or after episode 253, where Goten and Trunks successfully use the Fusion technique as Super Saiyans for the first time. Additionally, Mr. Satan is not at Majin Buu's house in the movie, which is consistent with the fact that he left the Majin's house in episode 253 to get dog food for Bee. Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Fusions Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Saiyan Fusion Category:SSJ Category:SSJ3 Category:SSJ2 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Father Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who can't fly